


Closet Envy

by Enigma13



Series: Sami/Charlotte One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami had a really horrible day. He just wanted to go home and curl up next to Charlotte. Little did he know he'd get something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Envy

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and I'm not sorry about it. Charlotte being emotionally constipated and Sami having to fight for every little show of affection is just too cute to me. I'm not sure if I should link this one with my first one shot of them, but I might just to make things easier. This could or doesn't have to connect with my first story Building Bridges, depends on you really. Enjoy!

Sami had a horrid day. The airport lost his luggage for about three hours, his flight was delayed, and he had to wait hours for security. He just wanted to go home, and hopefully Charlotte would be there already and they could cuddle on the couch with some movies before falling asleep in bed together until Charlotte woke him up at the ass crack of dawn to go work out. She was a maniac about that, and while Sami hated the early mornings he loved her and would wake up anyway. Even if she ended up embarrassing him in the weight room.

He smiled at the sight of Charlotte’s car in the parking lot of his apartment complex. She had a place in North Carolina that was closer to her dad, but when she moved to NXT she had roomed with some of the other girls eventually landing with Becky for a long while. When they were called up, Charlotte moved her stuff out of Becky’s apartment and back to Carolina, that is, until Sami and her started dating. Now she had some clothes and a few personal items at his place, and would more often than not spend their days off at his place. It allowed her to see him and spend some private time that wasn’t on the road, go to her old gyms as well as the performance center whenever she wanted, and spend time with the friends she still had in NXT, even if they were far and few between.

Sami frowned. That was still a mystery to him. Well, sorta. He understood why Becky would be angry. It was the same reason he was angry at Kevin. In fact, he had encouraged Charlotte to try to apologize and fix her relationship with her former best friend, but it was still a work in progress. As far as most of the locker room who always thought he was crazy for dating her, or that they were a weird couple, he didn’t understand how they couldn’t see Charlotte for who she truly was. 

Maybe Sami was just better at reading people, but he could see bright as day how fake the whole persona of the queen was. It was a defense mechanism brought on by the stress of trying to revolutionize an entire division by herself. Or at least, that’s what she thought. Sami had been trying to get through to her with the idea that she wasn’t doing it alone, but Charlotte put that stress on herself anyway. He didn’t know if it was because she genuinely believed that or for inspirational purposes. 

But when it came to their relationship and all her other interpersonal ones she had she could be very elusive and getting her to really break down and being genuine and open was a constant battle, but he could see through all of her posturing for what her actions and words really meant. She may not always have expressed her feelings in the best way, even to him, but he was mature enough to see through her veiled affections and get to know the true person underneath it. And he fell in love with that person.

He sighed and tromped up the stairs of his apartment, he fought in his jacket pocket for his keys and eventually got them out. He then tried to find the proper key for his front door one handed, and that was proving to be more difficult than he had assumed. When he finally won the war and slid the key in the lock, it was like all the stress was finally able to melt away. Or at least, it would have had not the kitchen and living room been completely devoid of one platinum blonde haired beauty. He frowned, but he silently shut the door and made his way into the kitchen. 

There was a very real possibility Charlotte was already asleep. Which was still fine, as he’d get to crawl in next to her and get a couple sleepy kisses before falling asleep beside her. It was a good consolation prize to cuddling and a movie, hell it was hardly a consolation prize at all. If you had told Sami six months ago that he’d be falling asleep beside Charlotte Flair he would have laughed in your face. But here he was, in love with her and got to spend ample amounts of time with her on the road and here at his place. It was the life.

So he headed towards the kitchen to grab a snack before he tried to find her. But just as he turned the corner he heard the beginning of his theme song play and stopped and looked around. Then out of the bedroom came Charlotte dressed in his clothes. He felt his eyebrows rise steadily as she completely didn’t notice him, now leaning against the kitchen wall. She tried to do his little dance as his music played and it took everything in him not to snicker. He really looked at her as she jammed out to his music. She was wearing one of his shirts that were available on WWE.com, but that one was specifically his and was a bit long on her, but it really accentuated her amazing shoulders and the black fabric showed off her blonde hair fantastically. She was wearing some of his sweatpants and his jacket that he usually wore to the ring, which he had several extras of, dwarfed her frame. She was barefoot, kicking her feet high into the air as she danced along with his song.

He felt a big goofy smile coming over his face, because on top of her head sat the best thing of them all, his hat. She always made fun of him for his hat. She called it an old man’s hat, and would call it ugly. Now that it sat on her head, he had to admit she pulled it off way better than he ever did. But he might be a bit biased in that respect. Her blonde curls cascaded down from it and bounced as she danced to the music. She must have gotten bored waiting for him. And Sami couldn’t say he minded the view.

He waited for the song to end and watched her standing there breathing hard from her really well done impersonation of him. He tried to think of something suitable to say. All his traitor brain could think of was, “So, getting some late night cardio in?” Okay, maybe not the best thing to lead off with. He was spending too much time with Dean. 

He saw her freeze, almost comically still, and slowly turn around. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as she looked at him wide eyed. He looked her up and down, not used to being the one with an advantage in their conversations, and smirked. “Hat isn’t so stupid now, is it?”

In one swift motion she ripped the hat off of her head and threw it into their bedroom. She continued to stare at him with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing for words, but none coming through. A large scarlet blush overtook her beautiful features. Sami was loving this. He strode forward until he was right in front of her. He looked down at the jacket she was wearing and picked at the edges. “This looks good on you, Char. Better than it ever did on me.”

She cleared her throat, seeming to regain some of her wits, and she stuck her chin up, trying to put up the semblance of composure, but Sami could tell her cheeks reddened even more at his compliments. “Yes, well, stands to reason. I make everything look better.”

Sami grinned and nodded, “That’s true. So did you get bored waiting for me?”

Charlotte glared at him, “I can entertain myself while you aren’t around, Sami.”

Sami fought off another smile, not wanting her to feel like he was patronizing her. “Clearly.”

She increased her glare, “You speak of this to anyone and I’ll end you, Zayn.”

He held up his hands, stepping closer to her. “Fine, on one condition though.”

She pursed her lips, “I don’t negotiate.”

He chuckled, “So I’m guessing I won’t get a video tape of you doing my dance with my hat on?”

She just glared at him. He shrugged, “Can’t blame a guy for trying. Now, I’ve had a very stressful day, and while your outstanding performance has done wonders for my mood, I have looked forward to cuddling with you all day.”

She folded her arms, the last of her blush beginning to fade. “And why do you think that I’d allow you to do that after you made fun of me?”

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She barely fought with him, eventually melting into his arms. “Because you’re wearing my clothes, and you’re still right here in my arms.”

She finally wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. “I sort of missed you.”

He hummed in contentment as he pressed his nose and lips to her hair. “I love you, Charlotte. More and more every day.” He chuckled, “Especially today.”

She punched him in the gut, causing him to stumble back. She folded her arms under her breasts and looked bashfully at the ground, trying to look nonchalant. She mumbled the ‘I love you’ back like she always did when she said it. Then in a much stronger voice and with a challenge in her eye she said, “I’m keeping these clothes.”

He couldn’t help the giggle that fell past his lips, or the smile that was wide enough to show his gums. He threw an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she weakly fought against him to save face. “Sweetheart, you look so good in my clothes that you can have my whole closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> UGH SO CUTE! I'm starting to get the hang of romance I think lol What did you guys think? Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this and I have at least one more story thought out and planned for these two as of right now, but if anyone has suggestions I'm all ears. I've been Enigma and I'll see you soon!


End file.
